vengefulfandomcom-20200213-history
Hashi
Appearance Hashi has light-brown skin and light blue eyes. He has short black dreadlocks only going to just above his eyes. Over his left eye is a cartoonish looking skull with a mage cap. It reflects what state he is in. In some situations, the skull will assist him in expressions. He wares a regular high-school uniform. Later, after leaving the group and coming back, He wares a short-sleeved black jacket with his own symbol on a small patch on the front and larger on the back of it. He even grows a bit and has headphones around his neck. He is also seen constantly listening to music. The skull he used to have only appears when he uses his Soul Fist technique. He also has black pants and black shoes. The shoes also have his symbol on it. On his hands, are fingerless gloves that are blue and green. When using Soul Fist, His eyes become a mix of light blue and green. Background Hashi is a paladin from the world of symphonia. His birth parents died for an unknown reason when he was 5. For three years he lived by himself for until he became adopted. His adopted parents were a mage and a witch. This meaning he is skilled in magic. When his adopted parents decided to move, he was reluctent at first but, decided it was for the best. While on the road, his adoptive parents put Hashi to sleep and casted a spell. This caused them to change worlds, entering the Rosario + Vampire world. Upon entering this world, Hashi's mind was warped. A large amount of his memory was lost because of this. Including the memory of his birth parents. All of his memory was replaced with artificial memories. Now, he only thinks he is from the Rosario + Vampire world. Personality Hashi, when he first appears in the story, is extremely smart. In Yokai Academy, he is one of the top students. He is very logical and curious at first, but once you know him, he is pretty okay. He does overreact sometimes but is usually calm. He doesn't usually show emotions unless overreacting about something. When he comes back after leaving, his personality completly changes. He is now a lot more calm and laid-back. This doesn't mean he is boring. He does show his emotions more often such as smilling. He retains his smartness from before. He also is more serious when the time calls for it. His friends are dear to him, so he will do all he can to fight for them when the time calls for it. Abilities Hashi is a very inelectual person. This means he is extremely smart and can solve most problems. He also is an great stratagist.When he first meets the group, he can only use magic. His spells only consist of attack spells, minipulating the elements. He can only do weaker spells without saying an incantation. Higher level spells require the incantations. Even higher level spells require him to charge the spell. Whenever he charges a spell, a circle with various symbols appear around his feet. Once Hashi comes back, after coming back to the group, he has a tremendous boost in his phyisical and magical abilities. His magic attacks get a huge boost in power and he learns new spells and can now use deteriorating spells. This spells allow him to lower the strength or the stamina of an opponent. A new ability he gains is the "Soul-Fist" technique. This technique allows Hashi to channel energy from his very soul and turn it into a blazing flame on his forehead and both hands. His flame can be a normal flame, or have various elemental properties. This means he can have any element he has control over with his magic. The color of the flame corrosponds to the element he is using. Such as red for fire, light blue for ice, yellow for lightning, and so on. Another ability he learns is the Hitoshura(Demi-Fiend). This form takes away all of his magical abilities and turns them into physical attacks. Such as instead of having ice elemental magic, he infuses his own physical attributes with elements. Extra Info *Even though he is listening to music, he can still hear people talk. How he does this he will not explain. *The music he listens to is a large variety of music ranging from rap, to foriegn music. Mostly japanese music. *Hashi has amazing singing skills and can play almost any instrument.